The Young Adult Avengers
by CaptainDivergentKirk
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if some of our favourite young adult characters suddenly found themselves all in the same area with danger lurking around every corner. Here we go Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Grainger Katniss Everdeen, Tris Prior, Tobias Eaton and Peeta Mellark . Watch as these seven people from different backgrounds have to work together to save the world.
1. Tris and Katniss assemble

**The Young Adult Avengers**

**Hi This is another idea I had**

**Ever wonder what would happen if some of our favourite young adult characters suddenly found themselves all in the same area with danger lurking around every corner. Here we go Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Grainger Katniss Everdeen, Tris Prior, Tobias Eaton and Peeta Mellark . Watch as these seven people from different backgrounds have to work together to save the world. **

**Tris (in heaven)**

I was just walking along in heaven which is just like the city that I left behind three years ago when I died. I was thinking that I might take a visit to the portal. The portal is where dead people can go and visit their friends, family and loved ones for one day. I don't go there very often as even though I can see them they can't see me and this hurts me so bad as every time I go to watch over Tobias. I'm so close to him but he doesn't even know I'm there.

I suddenly feel a tugging sensation like the one that I felt when my mom guided me towards heaven. Only sharper and then suddenly it goes away. Then it come again very powerful and suddenly I'm falling, falling going faster and faster and I see the ground approach and I slam into the ground hard enough to knock all the wind out of me.

After about five seconds I look up and see that there are six other people lying next to me.

A deep voice says "do not be afraid you have been brought here for a reason. To save the world."

**Katniss Everdeen (District Twelve)**

I was in my house in district twelve. It was 10 years after president snow had died and Peeta and I had been happily married for 6 years. It had been a lovely private wedding. Anyway me and Peeta are sitting down talking and then suddenly I feel a tugging sensation which lasts about five seconds and then disappears. I look at Peeta and he looks at me.

"did you feel that ?! He says.

"Feel what?"

" A tugging sensation."

Before I can answer I feel it again this time sharper and suddenlyI'm falling, falling going faster and faster holding onto Peetas hand the whole time and I see the ground approach and I slam into the ground hard enough to knock all the wind out of me.

After about five seconds I look up and see that there are six other people including Peeta lying next to me.

A deep voice says "do not be afraid you have been brought here for a reason. To save the world."

**That's it for the first chapter but there will be more as the young adult Avengers Assemble up next is Harry Potter and Tobias Eaton. I may include more characters if you would like**

**Reviews would be appreciated**


	2. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Tobias assemble

**Chapter 2**

**Harry Potter aged 20 year 2000**

Ron and Hermione and I had just finished meeting up for our weekly lunch meetings together. Hermione and I were just about to go back to our offices in the ministry of magic. I work as an Auror there and Hermione has just been promoted to the department of magical law enforcement. Ron is working with his brother George at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes though he is thinking of becoming an Auror too.

Suddenly Ron said "ouch, Hermione why did you pinch me?"

Hermione "Ron, I didn't pinch you- Ouch."

Suddenly I felt like Someone was pinching or tugging me. Then suddenly the ground dissolved beneath us and all three of us were falling

and I see the ground approach and I slam into the ground hard enough to knock all the wind out of me.

After about five seconds we look up and see that there are four other people lying next to us.

A deep voice says "Do not be afraid you have been brought here for a reason. To save the world."

"What the Hell!" Ron Shouted

**Tobias outside Chicago aged 22 year 2290 (made that year up)**

Me, Christina, and Zeke were sitting talking together. I had just had quite a tiring day working with Johanna which has involved several important meetings. Christina was just about to say something. suddenly feel a tugging sensation sharp and then suddenly it goes away. Then it come again very powerful and suddenly I'm falling, falling going faster and faster and I see the ground approach and I slam into the ground hard enough to knock all the wind out of me.

After about five seconds I look up and see that there are six other people lying next to me but Christina and Zeke are nowhere in sight.

A deep voice says "Do not be afraid you have been brought here for a reason. To save the world."

"What the Hell!?" A ginger haired teenager to my right says

Then suddenly I see someone, Someone who I thought was long gone. I look into her eyes and she looks back into mine

"Tris" I whisper

**Hi sorry I keep repeating but it is important to the story that they were all brought together in the same way.**

**The first two chapters are in first person the rest will be written in third person as this will make it easier. The Avengers have assembled or have they? As I haven't decided yet whether to include another character to the team. This idea came to me as I was watching The Avengers last night after work**


	3. The long argument

**Chapter three**

**This chapter was quite a lot of fun to write.**

**I changed my mind I though it would be more fun if they all took it in turn through points of view**

**Tris' POV**

I look into the blue eyes of the man I had to leave behind wanting prolong this moment for as long as possible. When suddenly the ginger guy lying next to him gets up and pulls a stick out of his pocket and yells "Stupify!"

(What!) Pointing it at where the guy who just spoke about us being here to save the world. Red light exploded out of its tip. What the hell a twig that lights up and produces sparks! When suddenly the woman with the long dark hair in a braid knocks him to the ground

"Be careful do you want to set the place on fire with that fire twig!"

"Get the hell off me woman and don't call my wand a twig!" the ginger guy shouts

I would think that I am dreaming but I know that this is not true as I have not had a dream in over three years as in heaven there is no need to sleep. I look at Tobias in utter confusion but he looks back at me with the same confused expression.

"Get off him" says a Dark Haired guy with a weird lightning shaped scar on his head. I wonder how he got that scar or was it maybe a tattoo that went wrong. Maybe he was once in a dauntless faction somewhere in the United states. He gets up and points a twig at the woman on the ground the other woman who has long bushy hair gets up and points a twig at the girl still on top of the ginger guy. What is this some kind of club?!

"Hey, Hey, Hey wait" the guy with the blond hair says stepping in front of the woman with the braid, "can we talk about this before trying to set the place on fire with those twigs!"

This distracts them and I use this advantage to snatch the wand out of the dark haired Teenager.

" you're going to take someone's eye out!"

The dark haired guy looks horror struck meanwhile the bushy haired girl aims her twig at me

"give that back!" She says

"make me, and stop pointing that twig at me" I say

"Expelliarmus, Accio wand!" she Shrieks. what do those words mean!

Tobias runs and launches himself in front of me. Just as the light from the twig goes off. Suddenly he is flying backwards and hits the wall meanwhile the twig zooms towards her as if it has been attached to her wand by a string and is being reeled in. She is pointing the twig at me but I am running over to where Tobias is lying on the ground he slowly begins to get up wincing. He hugs me. I haven't felt that hug in a long time. Wait a minute I felt that, normally I can never feel anything when I visit him via the portal. We both turn back to the other five. The girl with the braid has stood up and released the ginger guy.

"Are you alright, Ron?" bushy haired girl asks ginger guy.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks, Hermione" he replies

The ginger guy, the scar head guy, and the bushy haired girl point their twigs.

Tobias looks at me and says

"wow, this is just like magic!"

"I'm going to have to report you lot to the Aurors office" the guy with the scar says

"what the hell is the Auror office!" Tobias says

"The office responsible for catching dark wizards! Gnome head!" ginger guysays

"wizards, wait what? Theres no such thing and what's a Gnome?!"

"How dare you" ginger guy says

"Wait, I think they're telling the truth, they must be muggles." Dark haired guy says

"Muggles, what the hell are they?!" I say

"Non magic folk. Yep they definitely are muggles" bushy haired girl says

"Ahem"

I follow the sound of the voice and notice the guy that spoke who everyone ignoring the whole time. He has dark skin, tall and has a very deep voice he is watching us with an amused expression on his face.

"As I was saying before Ronald Weasley tried to stun me. I am-

" How do you know my name I've never met you before in my entire life!" ginger guy says and points his twig at him.

"Calm down! I'm a wizard too." He gets a twig out of his pocket

"My name is Samuel Rage and I have brought you guys here for a very important reason. Unless you seven people unite together then the world is going to end in 12 days" Just as he says this a woman appears " wait Sam, don't tell them yet, there's one more person who is needed, his name just appeared on the list and he's the final one. He's coming as we speak. Just then another man fell through the ceiling and hit the floor. What the hell is going on?!

**And that's the third chapter finished **

**I was thinking that I might change the title of the story as most of them aren't exactly young adult. Should I change it to "The Avengers Assemble" or can anyone think of a different title? Or should it stay as it is?**

**I'm assuming that you have seen The Avengers if not It's a good movie not one of my favourites though.**

**If this were real which young adult avenger would be which avenger out of the comic book movies.**

**Heres how I think it should be if you comment you can tell me which avenger should be which**

**Harry potter= I'm not sure Spider-Man** as I know in the comic books Spiderman does join the avengers. He grew up with his aunt and uncle. I've always thought Harry should join the avengers.

**Katniss Everdeen= Hawkeye (**if you've seen the movie you'll know why. If you haven't Hawkeyes weapons are explosive arrows. He uses a bow and arrow alot. Though I do think that Katniss is a better character)

**Ron Weasley= Tony Stark **(Don't know why. He's my second favourite avenger**)**

**Four/Tobias= Thor **(He's my favourite avenger. The name sounds the same as well. Plus he has the To-biceps)

**Hermione Grainger- **I'm not sure. Can you pick one for her? I've run out from the movie apart from Hulk. I've never read any of the comic books 

**Peter Mellark: Captain America?**

**Tris Prior: Black Widow (**She wears a lot of black from being dauntless)

**Let me know what you think of my casting even if you think its bad and review with your own casting**

**Thank you for the reviews 4-feargodalone-6, fangirl23467 and FourTris18. I really appreciate them**

**Sorry for the Looong authors note. It won't be so long next time.**

**Bye!**


	4. The Truth

**Hi sorry about the delay. Also sorry this chapter is short. Somehow this chapter got deleted from my word documents so I had to start it all over again and I couldn't remember all of what I was going to write. I was very annoyed. In fact I screamed "NOOOOOOOOOO!" At my computer when I realised it was deleted. So really sorry about that. Anyway here it is **

**Chapter 4 Harry Potter**

As soon as the person hits the floor, I immediately recognise who it is

"Neville!" Ron Exclaims in delight

"So I'm guessing you lot know each other" the girl with the short blonde hair says

"Yes we were all in the same house at school together"

"house?" The tall guy with dark hair asks

"We went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. Our School had four different houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house was sort of divided by personality. If you were in Gryffindor then you were brave, Hufflepuff, you were just and Loyal, Ravenclaw, you were intelligent and Slytherin you were cunning."

"Oh, so you came from a different type of genetic experiment. We're from Chicago, Well I was but I died. In Chicago we were also split into groups called factions which were also based on personality only we had five. There was dauntless, which is bravery, Amity which was kindness, Candor which was honesty, Erudite which was intelligence and Abnegation which was selfless. I'm Tris by the way and this is Four."

"I'm Harry Potter, this is Hermione Grainger and that's Ron Weasley. What do you mean you died?"

"I mean I died, one moment I was in heaven and the next I was falling and then I find you guys all lying next to me. Where are you two from?" She asks to the girl with dark hair in a braid and the guy with blonde hair

"We're from District Twelve. I'm Peeta Mellark and this is Katniss, We're married" says the guy with the blonde hair

"So what do you mean about genetic experiments?" Ron asks

"What? You don't know. After the purity war the government set up factions in the hope of repairing damaged genes and making genetically pure people." Tris says

"So, what are we doing here? Come to think of it where is here? I say

"It is the year 2020 and you were all brought here because a man prophesised the end of the world unless eight people teamed up to save the world. We found the parchment which marks the eight chosen people. They were all from different times and one of them was dead. We had to perform a very powerful resurrection spell to get Tris out of heaven. Which I hope I never have to perform again"

I notice that he does not have a right hand, just a stump where the hand is supposed to be. I remember when Voldemort was back Peter Pettigrew had to cut off his own hand. I guess that Samuel Rage had to do this as well.

"But why would you need four muggles to save the world and us four witches and wizards?" Hermione asks

"Because, there's something that you four don't know," He says pointing to Tris, Four, Katniss and Peeta. "You four are also witches and wizards," He says.

He then points at Ron, Hermione, Neville and I "Its your job to train each of these witches and wizards up. You have two months before the end of the world is prophesised."

**Were you expecting that?**

**Sorry if you were hoping for someone different. Its just I had to include Neville as he's my second favourite character in Harry Potter. I will continue with this story but expect updates only on weekends as I have a lot of work on at the moment. I'll be able to update my other stories as I already have several chapters written for them. Thanks for reading and goodbye. Thank you for all the lovely reviews it means a lot to me. **


	5. Authors note

**Authors Note**

**I am so, so sorry this isn't an update**

I'm sorry its been a long time I have been busy with work and also practicing for my local village show baking competitions. I entered two competitions last Sunday and was very pleased with how I did. It turns out you can get tired of eating chocolate cake.

**I'm afraid I go on holiday tomorrow for two weeks**. I am half way through the next chapter but it won't be ready by tomorrow. I will probably aim to update by September 15. I will be back.

**Will update as soon as I can.**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews. They make my day.**

**Captain Divergent Kirk**


	6. Wand Fitting and talks

**The Young Adult Avengers Chapter 5**

**Hi everyone I'm back from hols had a fabuloso time. As promise here is an update.**

**Happy Birthday to Guest sorry you had to wait so long. For having to wait so long here are two chapters. Hope this enough to keep you going .I started writing them the minute I got home. **

**I will be continuing this story but I thought that everyone should know that I start my second year at university in two weeks so I might not be able to update as frequently. I will try to update frequently in the next two weeks**

**Anyway you've waited long enough here is the story **

**Previously on**

But why would you need four muggles to save the world and us four witches and wizards?" Hermione asks

"Because, there's something that you four don't know," He says pointing to Tris, Four, Katniss and Peeta. "You four are also witches and wizards," He says.

He then points at Ron, Hermione, Neville and I "Its your job to train each of these witches and wizards up. You have two months before the end of the world is prophesised."

**Tobias POV**

"This is mental!" ginger guy says I believe his name is Ron Weasley.

"Do they even have wands?" Girl with brown hair asks (Hermione?)

"No, in fact they should probably go for their wand fittings now as I would like to get them started on the basic before dinner this evening"

I have been though some pretty bizarre things in my life but this is the strangest thing I've ever been though.

"Excuse me but what is a wand?" asks (Katniss?)

Hermione pulls out the twig that threw me across the room earlier.

"This is a wand most people have different wands as the wand chooses the wizard. Mine is made out of Walnut, with a dragon heartstring core, Harry's is made out of holly and phoenix feather and Rons is unicorn tail and willow. Who is the wand maker? Is Olivander still alive?"

"Yes, why don't you all go and meet him. I'll show you the way."

He led us down a corridor and then another and into a peculiar looking room stuffed full of boxes which I presume are wands. I wonder how we are tested and assigned each wand. When an old man with creepy blue eyes appeared from round the corridor

"Ahh yes I wondered when the team would arrive to have there wands assigned. I would like to see each of you separately for you wand testing, Katniss Everdeen you are going to be first." While Katniss had her wand fitting we all waited outside. Tris and I sat next to each other . How I've missed this I thought its been over four years and not a day goes by when I haven't thought about her.

"So." I whispered "What's was it like where you were?"

"It's just like the city I left behind only quieter. I no longer need to sleep or eat. It feels very weird but I'm starting to feel hungry again. Uriah, Marlene, Lynn and Will are OK. Will doesn't blame me and neither does Uriah blame you. I watched over you a few times using the portal which gives people the ability to go down to earth and be there for family and loved ones. I was there the day you went zip lining and you probably didn't feel it but I held your hand all the way down. Well tried to anyway as one of the problems with the portal is that you cannot be seen, felt, smelt or heard by anyone on the earth plane. I came quite a few times in the beginning but the last few time were very sporadic. I think the last time I visited you was a little under a year ago. I'm sorry It just become too hard to visit you and for you to not see me. In fact just before I was resurrected I was coming to visit you."

I think back to going zip lining and letting go of her forever there was just one second when I thought I did feel something just for a second that day. I thought I had imagined it had been just before I went down. I had felt it several times just for a couple of seconds. The last time I felt it was like Tris said just less than a year ago. It was like a whisper and could only be felt for a few seconds before it disappeared. In the beginning I remembered feeling it a lot but slowly it had become a lot less frequent. After a long time I finally said "I felt you every single time, like a whisper" She looks at me and said "Do you think they'd mind if we disappeared for a couple of minutes we have a little bit of catching up to do" with a half smile.

"We could ask to go last" I said so we found an empty room just down the corridor

**Page break xxxxxx**

It was over two hours later before it was my turn to come for my wand fitting. Tris had just come out of the room holding a wand that she told me before I went into the room was made out of Hazel tree and unicorn hair Katniss had a wand made out of maple and the core dragon heartstring and Peetas wand was made out of redwood with a core of unicorn hair. It was quite long and swishy.

I went in and Olivander began by measuring strange places on my right arm and then gave me a wand to try. Eventually after trying twenty wands I finally found mine which was made out Rowan tree wood and had a core of phoenix feather. I went out of the room and Samuel said "Now training begins."

**I did a lot of research into the wands in order to write this chapter. I went onto wand wiki. Here are some interesting facts about the core and wood I chose for the wands This information is taken from wand wood wiki. **

**You can skip it if you're not interested. I think you know why I picked Tris' wand to be Hazel**

**Hazel**

Hazel works best for a master who understands and can manage their own feelings. Others should be very careful handling a hazel wand if its owner has recently lost their temper, or suffered a serious disappointment, because the wand will absorb such energy and discharge it unpredictably

The positive aspect of a hazel wand more than makes up for such minor discomforts, however, for it is capable of outstanding magic in the hands of the skillful, and is so devoted to its owner that it often 'wilts' (which is to say, it expels all its magic and refuses to perform, often necessitating the extraction of the core and its insertion into another casing, if the wand is still required) at the end of its master's life (if the core is unicorn hair, however, there is no hope; the wand will almost certainly have 'died').

**Rowan**

Rowan wood was a prized wand wood due to its reputation for protection, and was noted by Garrick Ollivander to generally produce powerful, hard to break Defensive Charms. Rowan was also noted for its believed disassociation with the Dark Arts. Ollivander, who had a nearly photographic memory when it came to the wands he had sold, could not recall a single instance of a wizard he sold a rowan wand to ever becoming evil or turning to the Dark Arts. Perhaps for these reasons, rowan has become associated with pure-hearted wizards, though Ollivander noted that rowan wands can also match or even outperform others in duels.[2]

Ollivander also noted that wizards chosen by rowan wands tend to be compatible with those chosen by elder wands.

**Maple**

Garrick Ollivander often found that those chosen by maple wands are by nature travellers and explorers; they are not stay-at-home wands, and prefer ambition in their witch or wizard, otherwise their magic grows heavy and lacklustre. Fresh challenges and regular changes of scene cause this wand to literally shine, burnishing itself as it grows, with its partner, in ability and status.

**Redwood**

Wand-quality redwood is in short supply, yet constant demand, due to its reputation for bringing good fortune to its owner. As is usually the case with wandlore, the general populace have the truth back to front: redwood wands are not themselves lucky, but are strongly attracted to witches and wizards who already possess the admirable ability to fall on their feet, to make the right choice, to snatch advantage from catastrophe.[2]

**Wand Core info**

**Dragon heart string**

As a rule, dragon heartstrings produce wands with the most power, capable of the most flamboyant spells. Dragon wands tend to learn quicker than other types. While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with the current owner.[1]

The dragon wand tends to be easiest to turn to the Dark Arts, though it will not incline that way of its own accord. It is also the most prone of the three cores to accidents, being somewhat temperamental. It also tends to be lethally hazardous if combined with certain woods.

**Pheonix feather**

This is one of the rarest core types. Phoenix feathers are capable of the greatest range of magic, though they may take longer than either unicorn hair or dragon heartstring cores to reveal this. They show the most initiative, sometimes acting of their own accord, a quality that many witches and wizards dislike.[1]

Phoenix feather wands are always the pickiest when it comes to potential owners, for the creature from which they are taken is one of the most independent and detached in the world. These wands are the hardest to tame and to personalise, and their allegiance is usually hard won.[1]

**Unicorn hair**

Consistent magic, bonds strongly to first user

**Dragon heartstring**

As a rule, dragon heartstrings produce wands with the most power, capable of the most flamboyant spells. Dragon wands tend to learn quicker than other types. While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with the current owner.[1]

The dragon wand tends to be easiest to turn to the Dark Arts, though it will not incline that way of its own accord. It is also the most prone of the three cores to accidents, being somewhat temperamental. It also tends to be lethally hazardous if combined with certain woods. [1]


	7. Flying Lession

**Chapter 6 Flying Lesson**

**Tris**

I had just learnt to perform alohamora when Samuel came in holding eight brooms. The kind of things my mother used to sweep the floor with.

"How's training going? I thought everyone might like a mini game of quidditch before dinner." What the hell is that? I wondered.

"Yes that would be great, I'm bored of teaching" said Ron taking one of the brooms. "What make is this? I've never seen it before"

"It's the latest and fastest broom in the world its called Lightning Strike capable of going up to 10x faster than a fire-bolt. Follow me I'll show you the Quidditch pitch." We all follow him out of the room along a couple of corridors and outside where there is a very strange pitch with three big hoops on either ends. The dark haired guy with the scar hand me a broom.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I ask

"Watch" He says.

He puts the broom between his legs and kicks the ground hard. I watch in amazement as he soars ten feet into the air and even does a loop the loop. Tobias next to me says "I think I'll skip this one see you soon and gives me a kiss on the cheek and goes to sit on the corner.

I notice that Neville and Hermione also go and sit on the edge of the field. I copy exactly what Harry did and I kick off from the ground. Wow this is amazing way better than zip-lining I turn the handle ever so slightly and I go zooming off in the direction I turn. I then lead forward and the broom picks up speed and soon everything around me is a blur. The dauntless would love these I think.

I hear a shout and notice Samuel, Ron, Harry, Katniss, and Peeta in the middle of the pitch I zoom back towards them. Man this is easy I think. I join the group.

"Lets play a three player game of quidditch. Tris you go on my team with Ron and Katniss and Peeta go with Harry. Tris you're going to be chaser on my team, Ron you're going to be keeper and I'm going to be seeker. Harrys going to be seeker on his team, Katniss will be chaser and Peeta will be keeper .We won't bother with a beater today as its only your first try. Tris and Katniss your job is to try and take this ball and try and throw it through one of those three hoops. You get 10 points if it goes through, Peeta and Rons job is to defend the hoops and Harry and mines job is to catch this." Samuel says holding a tiny golden ball in his hand. "The person who catches the golden snitch ends the game and wins its team 150 points. This does not necessarily mean that they have one though. Watch out for the bludgers I've but a hover charm on them as we don't have a beater they are designed to knock people of their brooms but don't worry no one has died in years and we have an excellent medic." I look around worried and notice that Katniss and Peeta also look worried "Katniss you are going to start the game" Samuel says as he lets go off the golden snitch and gives Katniss the quaffle meanwhile Peeta and Ron go to the hoops.

The game begins Katniss races up to the goal posts with the quaffle under her arm. I try to block her but she swerves past me and keeps on going. Wow shes good I think as she dodges a speeding bludgers and then when she gets close to the hoops she aims and throws surprisingly the ball goes through the hoop and she scores ten points for her team. Damn I think. I then grab the quaffle and it is my turn to try to get to the other end get it through a hoop. I fly towards the other end of the pitch. When WHAM! a bludger came out of nowhere and hit me on the shoulder I manage to stay on the broom but dropped the quaffle. Katniss picks up the quaffle and starts to move towards her side of the pitch but I am faster and block her. I grab the quaffle and speed towards the other end I aim and the ball goes through the hoop. I hear cheers from down below and smile. Then suddenly everyone stops playing when we all hear a scream coming from somewhere over by the house…..

**Sorry for long Authors note**

**During my holidays I had another two ideas for stories. I start back at university in two weeks and I already have four stories on the go and I think with university it might be a bit too much to write 6 stories at once. So I am going to try five. **

**I'm also going to let you guys pick which story you would like to see first as I can't choose between them. I have written several chapters for both of them. Once I've finished one of my stories I will be writing the other story. Here are the summaries for the two stories. Please pick your favourite summary and review. Thank you for reading**

**Hope is the last thing to Fade away**

Set in present day. Tobias Eaton is a single father. His daughter Kelly means the world to him. His life is turned upside down when Kelly becomes seriously ill and has to go into hospital. The only thing that keeps him stable is a young nurse named Tris.

**Here is the other idea. I haven't quite thought of a title for it. Maybe you can come up with one if you wanted. I was thinking maybe "My Shelter?"**

When 25-year-old Tobias Eaton saves a little homeless girl named Sarah Prior, a chain of events that could change his life forever and may give him the family that he had always longed for is about to start. But the road to love and family is rocky


End file.
